T E A R S
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Ada yg luput dari kedua mataku. Yang tidak pernah aku tahu sampai hari ini. Kau menangis... # My first fic this fandom # Warning: Shoujo-ai, f/f, Drabble # I'm back from Hiatus. Enjoy!


Disclaimer :** Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne © Arina Tanemura**

Pairing :** Miyako x Maron**

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Words : 576

**Warning : **_**Canon modified, Scene modified—**__saat Miyako melihat Maron menangis di depan kotak surat—__**, Shoujo-ai, FemalexFemale, Miyako POV, Out Of Character (OOC)—minimalisir, Drabble, Don't Like Don't Read! So, don't blame me. Because, I've warned you! **_

**.**

_**My first fic in this fandom. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Aku tahu kau itu kuat, Maron. Sangat kuat.<p>

Hingga aku terpesona dengan sinar matamu yang selalu menatap lurus itu.

**.**

**.**

**T E A R S**

**©Jeanne-jaques San**

**.**

**.**

Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita sebelas tahun yang lalu?

Itu pertama kalinya aku terpesona oleh sosokmu. Awalnya ku pikir kau sama saja seperti anak-anak yang lain. Tapi ternyata… kau beda. Sangat berbeda.

Kita pun berteman.

Selalu melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama. Tanpa terasa kita saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Saling mengisi kekosongan kita agar tetap kompak.

Maron… apa kau masih ingat waktu dulu kau terkena demam?

Saat itu aku benar-benar sangat cemas dengan kondisimu. Tapi kau tetap bersikap biasa seolah-olah sakitmu itu hanya sakit biasa. Padahal dari tempat dudukku aku bisa melihat kondisimu itu sangat lesu. Namun kamu masih bisa tersenyum dengan kondisimu seperti itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Miyako…" ucapmu di perjalanan pulang kita.

Aku mendengus kecil. Kemudian dengan segera menarik pergelangan tanganmu untuk menuju ke sebuah taman yang lumayan jauh dari apartemen tempat kita tinggal.

"Miyako…?"

Aku mengacuhkan panggilanmu yang terdengar sangat pelan itu. Begitu sampai di sebuah kursi kayu panjang, aku menarikmu hingga jatuh terduduk.

"Kau ini keras kepala, Maron! Kalau kondismu tidak baik lebih baik jangan memaksakan diri ke sekolah!" seruku seketika. Raut wajahmu terlihat tercengang. Namun detik berikutnya kau tertawa kecil. Agak geli.

"Miyako… aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula—"

Dengan tiba-tiba tubuhmu terhuyung-huyung. Kedua mataku membulat. Dan dengan sigap ku tarik lenganmu dan membawamu ke dalam pelukan.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Demam begini?" kataku sembari menempelkan telapak tanganku di dahimu yang terasa panas.

"Maaf…"

Aku menghembuskan napas. Ku rogoh saku tasku –mencari-cari ponselku. "Lebih baik ku telpon papa-ku untuk menjemput kita disini. Kau pasti tidak kuat berjalan dengan kondisi seperti ini." Aku memencet tombol ponselku.

Kau mengangguk kecil. Kemudian menyandarkan kepalamu di dada kiriku. Setelah menghubungi Otou-san ku, aku menoleh begitu ku dengar bunyi napasmu. Senyum tipis terhias di bibirku.

Kau tahu, Maron? Wajahmu saat tertidur itu sangat manis. Seperti seorang malaikat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada yang luput dari kedua mataku. Sosokmu yang mempesona itu. Yang selalu tersenyum setiap saat itu, sebenarnya ada yang kau sembunyikan. Yang tidak pernah aku tahu sampai hari ini. Kau menangis…

Aku terpana.

Langkah kakiku yang berlari menuju pintu apartemen terhenti seketika begitu kulihat sosokmu yang berdiri di depan kotak surat sambil menangis.

Tanpa sadar aku menghampirimu dengan keadaan tidak sadar. Begitu lima langkah sebelum mencapai tempatmu berdiri, aku berhenti. Kau tersentak kaget menyadari kehadiranku. Dengan cepat kau menghapus air mata di kedua pipimu dan tersenyum ke arahku.

Kenapa…?

"Miyako, ku pikir kau sudah sampai di apartemen lebih dulu."

Kau kenapa, Maron?

"Aku lebih dulu ke atas ya. Dah—"

_Grep!_ Aku mencengkram pergelangan tanganmu, sehingga langkahmu terhenti. Kau menoleh dan menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Miya—"

"Kenapa kau menangis, Maron?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan kedua mataku darinya.

Kau tergeragap mendengar pertanyaanku. Dan tampak sedikit panik.

"Jangan berbohong, Maron. Aku tadi melihatmu menangis."

Kau membeku di tempatmu berdiri. Kemudian menundukkan kepalamu.

"Maron…" panggilku dengan suara pelan. "kau menangis karena apa—"

Seketika kau mendongakkan kepalamu.

Aku kembali terpana begitu melihat sepasang matamu. Terlihat sangat sedih karena terluka. Sepasang mata yang selalu memancarkan sinar semangat itu sekarang memudar oleh sepasang mata yang tampak sangat sedih.

Sebelum sempat aku bertanya lagi, dengan cepat kau memelukku. Tangismu meledak. Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh lagi aku membalas pelukanmu.

Saat ini… kubiarkan kau menangis sepuasnya. Keluarkan semuanya, Maron. Keluarkan apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku selama ini. Karena aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Selalu bersamamu. Selalu menemanimu di saat kau terpuruk seperti ini.

Karena aku... menyayangimu, Maron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**A/N :**

Terinspirasi dari _story Miyako special_ dari manga aslinya. Arina Tanemura-sama... maafkan saya karena seenak jidatnya pasangin mereka berdua. Habisnya mereka itu lengket banget! Meski sering berantem mulut XD Dan juga cerita _special_ itu semakin membuktikan bahwa Miyako itu perhatian sekali pada Maron.

Akhirnya saya bisa buat fic _Shoujo-ai_! Kapan-kapan akan saya buat lagi jika berkesempatan :D

Sebenarnya fic yang sudah lama di laptop saya ini akan di publish pada hari minggu yang lalu. Tapi karena FFn error, jadi saya posting lebih dulu di akun AO3 dan Blog saya :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...xXx...**

**Regards,**

**Jeanne**


End file.
